


Sherlock no

by FizztheGreat



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Crack, Crossover, Dalek in the livingroom, Daleks - Freeform, Doctor Who AU, Gen, Humor, John is the Doctor's son, Pissed John, Timelord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FizztheGreat/pseuds/FizztheGreat
Summary: John regrets not listening to his father.





	Sherlock no

It was particularly a tiring day for John Watson, not just physically tiring but also physically distressing. He did not have a fair time walking to Barts, nevertheless walking back from Barts as the weather was absolutely horrible. He was soaked from head to toe, despite having an umbrella, and shaking from the cold. There couldn’t possibly be anything else that can ruin his mood even more.

“Sherlock!” He called as he slammed the door shut to cut off the horrid weather. His flatmate probably stayed in for the whole day, doing things John doesn’t even bother caring right now. “Sherlock!”

He walked up to their floor and let himself in. “Sherlock, whatever you are doing now-”

“Exterminate!” 

John froze. Sherlock peered at him from his hiding place in the couch. John closed his eyes and counted backwards to ten, while trying to ignore the frantic swiveling from the certain alien on his chair.

“Sherlock,” he said slowly, “why is there a dalek in our living room?”

“Exterminate!” The dalek screeched.

“Simply for experimental purposes.” Sherlock said from his place in the couch. “I can assure you it is harmless. I disabled the blaster and all those other little dangerous things on it,” he motioned with his hands.

John rubbed his face. “Why is it upside down?” He barely managed. 

Sherlock frowned. “It was getting annoying,” he said.

“And so you turned it upside down?”

“What else should I do? Lock it in the cupboard? You know it wouldn’t fit, John.”

John sighed. “Why is it on my chair then?”

“It kept on tipping over when I tired to turn it upside down.”

“So you decided to put it on my chair.”

“Where else should I put it?”  
“On your chair.”

“I need my chair.”

“So do I.”

“But you weren’t here John.”

John buried his face in his hands. He could almost hear his father’s voice saying, John, this is the reason why you don’t hang out with my arch enemy’s son. 

“Sherlock, for the last time, what did I say about bringing aliens in our flat to do experiments?” 

“Do it quietly?” His flatmate innocently guessed.

“Don’t do it,” John said. “There’s plenty of facilities in Torchwood for you to do your crazy experiments.”

“They don’t like me.” Sherlock complained with a petulant pout. 

“That’s because you keep on blowing up their things.” John pointed out. “Why can’t you just be a normal human being.”

“I’m not even human, John. You know that.”

“Exterminate!”

“Okay, fine, just-, get that dalek to shut up and I’ll let you go on with your experiment.” He holds up his hands in surrender. “I’m going to my room.” The dalek’s one eye followed him as he went. 

“At least we can use it as a trash can.” Sherlock suddenly said. 

John turned. “Sherlock, no.”


End file.
